


Adventures in Cosmetics

by Petra



Series: Sparrowhawk [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse, Supreme Power (comic)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Pre-Crisis Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-24
Updated: 2005-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://brown-betty.livejournal.com/"><strong>brown_betty</strong></a> said, "I want a story about how Jason uses Tan In A Bottle." And since Sparrowhawk doesn't dye his hair --</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Cosmetics

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to: [It's Sparrowhawk, Silly!](http://www.livejournal.com/users/petronelle/105536.html)

Nighthawk: "Chickenhawk, what the hell did you do to yourself?"

Sparrowhawk: "Niiiighthawk! Don't look! I wanted to not be so *pale* and it looks *awful.*"

Nighthawk: "You're damn right it does."

Sparrowhawk: "WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Nighthawk:  "I honestly... You... You looked better *white.*"

Sparrowhawk: *sniff* "Really?"

Nighthawk: "At least you didn't look like such a wanna-be."

Sparrowhawk: "...so you'll like me better when goes away?"

Nighthawk: "I'm not making any promises, snowflake."

Sparrowhawk: *Sniffle* "I think you like me, really."

Nighthawk: "Whatever gets you through the night."

Sparrowhawk:  *glomp*

Nighthawk: "You're getting orange stuff all over my uniform."

Sparrowhawk: "I love you!"

Nighthawk:  *amusing dance of what's the disgusting thing on my shoe?* "Shhhh, Chickenhawk. Someone's gonna hear you."


End file.
